Painful Desire
by Beautiful Reverie
Summary: An oneshot about how Naraku struggled with his feelings for Kikyou...


**Summary: **An oneshot about how Naraku struggled to fight off his growing desire for Kikyou… Onesided Nar/Kik. My first fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not rightfully own Inuyasha, although I do have the whole manga series at home:'(

**Painful Desire**

White ribbon binding long silky hair, like a fallen petal amidst dark water. How he wanted to tear it from her hair and watch it spill down those petite shoulders.

Porcelain skin. How he wanted to cup those peachy cheeks and feel the smoothness burning in his palms.

Hazel eyes like two crystalline balls, yet cold and hateful. How he wanted to see those eyes burning in the flame of desire and passion.

Scarlet lips like magnolia blossoms. He wondered how soft they would be…

He wanted them all for himself.

--

_Twilight invites devils to arise._ In the blink of an eye, a cloak of darkness engulfed this wretched land of feudal Japan. In the dead of the night, when the demons ravaged the forest to quench their blood thirst, evil could be smelt lurking within shadows or around every corner.

A lone, yet foreboding fortress stood hidden inside a thick veil of deadly miasma. If Hell on Earth did exist, it would definitely be here, a place that was more nightmarish than Death itself! And its Master, the Lord of Hell, was at the center of his web brooding on his wicked contrivances.

Yes, he, the brutal demon of all demons. He, Naraku, even the name itself triggers fresh fear and abhorrence. He, the despicable creature, the dirty urchin, the hated and hateful bastard, the enemy of all beings. Now, in this room safely tucked under thousands of layers of miasma, his distorted head was full of destructive thoughts. He would kill anything that threatened to block his path to ultimate power. He would annihilate any obstacle on his way to conquer the world.

Anything.

Yes, including her.

_Kikyou_…

The powerful priestess, who was once long dead, had been resurrected in the form of a clay and ash body. She came back to life to destroy him, the insolent little bitch! But he would no longer allow her to thwart his plan, as he would wipe her out completely from the surface of this earth. Kikyou you scum! He would love to watch her writhe in pain, and snap that pretty little head of hers! He would crush that lissome body made up of ash and clay into pieces and leave no vestige!

She had to disappear.

Why did she return? She made his life a living hell! She was the bane of his existence! Naraku could barely control his rage; his face already dropped its usual mask of clam and malice, and was now twisted in mad dudgeon. _You could never kill me, Naraku. _Images of her mocking face flooded his brain. He would kill her, and that beautiful face would laugh at him no more…

That woman hadn't changed over the years.

Though the Kikyou now was a mere spitting image in a lifeless shell, she was still the same old Kikyou, those icy cold eyes, that particular haughty manner. Only now that a bitter, sardonic side of hers was exposed. In a blur of forsaken memories, he still recalled those unforgettable days of the filthy human's life, _Onigumo_. Memories of her. Back then she had been pure, soft, caring, and tender. She had been the epitome of everything that the black-hearted bandit lacked. She was unattainable! The human coveted her with a desire so powerful that it had even tempted the demons. That hauntingly beautiful, unruffled face had forever been inscribed in his mind. And the warmth of her caring hands had been sweetly torturous… It was torturous.

It had been maddening to watch her come and go everyday, for the human could not do anything with his broken and battered body, aching dearly for her touch. It had been painful, knowing that he could never obtain what he wanted – her body but instead, had to satisfy himself by envisioning hundreds of erotic scenarios of the beautiful priestess. It was a torment more agonizing than any torment, lying uselessly dreaming of her, while fully aware that she had gone into the arms of another man!

Hell, the priestess would never understand how much he had wanted to **touch **her, to tear her clothes off and…

_Enough!_

Naraku could not bear this agitation any longer.

_But…_

His thoughts suddenly drifted back to that fateful day of his "reunion" with Kikyou after 50 long years. He had been taken aback by her appearance. But seeing her lying unconscious there among the debris he'd finally believed his eyes. If only he had killed her then instead of carrying her to his castle. And…

She had felt so light, so small in his arms. With one hand clutching her shoulders, he could feel the coolness of her skin under the silky fabric. His other hand still remembered her thighs, and her small waist. Simply holding her had awakened the once extinguished feelings the bandit had harbored, and ignited the powerful desire that had been suppressed for so long in his filthy human heart. Naraku felt himself start to tremble uncontrollably, drops of sweat pouring out from his temples. The touch of her body had aroused his every sense. It was something so precious to be dreamed about, treasured; something so brittle that it left him wanting for more, something he had revisited a thousand times in his dreams…

He hadn't stopped dreaming about her.

Every night, in his deep slumber, he would start to dream about her, those same old dreams. Only in those darkest, secret, wildest dreams would he be able to have her all to himself.

_In one swift motion, her clothes were torn off, her gorgeous nudity exposed for his hungry eyes to absorb. Burying hands in her dark locks, he ravished her soft lips, savoring its intoxicatingly sweet taste in his mouth. He rained her whole body with kisses; touching, tasting, exploring every inch of her smooth ivory skin. Now that he finally had her in his arms, to let her go would be impossible. Her auburn eyes were burning for him. Her soft moans of pleasure were those of his name. Yanking her small thighs forcefully apart, he entered her wet cavern, burying his face in the warm nape of her neck. Kikyou… She was no one else's but his, all of her._

NO!

Despite his conscience screaming to put a stop to his fantasies, Naraku could not help but feel his blood boiling furiously in his veins as waves of pleasure washed through his body. His breathing had become ragged. His hand tightly clutched at the hem of his kimono in a desperate attempt to stop his body from quivering. He felt disgusted, and extremely aroused at the same time.

DAMN HER!

Damn her for making him feel this way! Damn her for returning to this world and making a living hell out of his life! Damn her for causing him pain! It was her fault that he still had these weakling human feelings within him. It was her fault that he was unable to focus on his goal and had to struggle to get rid of this obsession; her fault that, no matter how hard he'd tried, he could not get her out of his head. Damn it all!

_Kikyou…_

_Kikyou._

_Kikyou! _

Naraku was about to explode in a consuming rage_._

_--_

The gloomy cloud enshrouding the fortress seemed to get thicker and thicker. The heavy sense of deadliness hung in the air. Passing by the people who had once led normal lives in this castle but now became mere lifeless bodies moving around; Kagura voluntarily dragged her feet along the hollow corridors, annoyance slowly building up within her. What was with that bastard Naraku, calling for her all of a sudden? Who did he think he was, ordering her around? She, Kagura the Wind Witch was no one's slave!

But Kagura couldn't put a finger on the seemingly erratic behavior of Naraku these days. First, he moved the fortress, further isolating them from the outside world without any explanation. Then that maniac constantly locked himself up in his room doing God knows what. It must be his plotting something twisted again. "Naraku, what are you up to this time?" Kagura mumbled irritably as she entered his private chamber, and… was in utter shock at the scene before her.

It was a horrifying scene of a mass of tangled dead bodies, with Naraku standing in the middle, hands covered in blood, his face hidden behind his disheveled black locks, exuding a lethal aura. This was so strange, Kagura thought, she had never seen Naraku this deranged before.

"What the heck is happening here?? Are you at your wits' end?"

"It's none of your business. Clean up this mess." His voice was as cold as ice; his body was unmoving, his face still covered in that tousled mess of hair.

"Fine!" Kagura said, extremely annoyed, "next time, clean it yourself. I'm tired of cleaning up after all your sickening deeds!"

"…"

"By the way you seem to have lost your habit of checking up on that priestess. I cannot understand what you're thinking. First you made all a fuss about that bitch, ordering us to spy on her day and night, following her every move. Then all of a sudden we had to move to this fucking place and hide like some miserable scum. "

"Shut up."

Kagura was sure that she saw Naraku's hands started to tremble, an extremely viral ambience permeating off him. Despite this warning of an incoming invisible wrath, Kagura couldn't help but continue her mocking, intent on pissing him off.

"Why not go after your favorite little bitch like you used to? Oh I see, you still haven't got rid of the feelings of that dirty human thief, right? That human was hopelessly in love with Kikyou. This is so funny! Who knows that the high and mighty _demon_ Naraku still lusted for a creepy dead bit-

Her speech was never complete as Kagura suddenly found herself driven up against the wall, her breathing cut off as Naraku's large hand tightly squeezed around her neck. In a desperate struggle to breathe, she grabbed his hand, her mouth gaping in horror as she looked into a pair of bloody red eyes of the spider demon. His face was veiled in that ghostly aura.

"Kagura, you slut. Don't think that because I let you live until now, you can do whatever you want. If you ever disobey me again, I'll make sure that none of your carcass will be left outside my intestine. Or…" His ghostly face came closer until it was only a few inches from her face, a distorted smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "You want to return to my body now?" Kagura frantically shook her head, her eyes pleading, her body frozen in tremendous fear. Naraku continued to smirk maniacally. "Then know your place better, filthy lowly slave."

With that, he dropped her violently onto the floor. Kagura knew better to save her own life. She quickly scrambled to her feet, fleeing the scene without turning back before any danger could ensue. She was so close, so close to death.

Naraku was left alone in the centre of his spider web, hidden in the darkness. "Bitch…" he muttered under his breath.

…And the never-ending night surrounding the castle seemed to get more dismal than ever.

End

**Author's Note**: It took me quite long to finish this oneshot, so please be BRUTALLY HONEST and leave me some reviews, so that I can improve my writing! Thanx:D


End file.
